Egg Hunt
Egg Hunt is the 19th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Backpack *Map *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela Summary Dora and Boots are part of an egg hunt. Recap Dora and Boots hunt for cascarones, eggs filled with confetti and prizes, along with Benny, Tico, Isa, and some of their other friends. The only problem is that Swiper the Fox wants to swipe the eggs. In the first egg, they find a teddy bear playing cymbals. Next, they find 2 more eggs. Inside one of them was sunglasses and in the other was a toy racecar. Dora & Boots find a couple more eggs. Inside one of the 2 was a whistle. And in the other one was a yo-yo. At the duck pond, Boots scoops the egg out of the pond using a net. Inside it was stickers. In the next egg they uncover a bottle of bubbles. After that, they find another egg on the sloth's belly. Dora & Boots wake up the sleepy sloth by saying "good morning" in Spanish. Then, they asked her to have the prized egg which fell on her belly. The sleepy sloth throws the egg towards them. After that, they look inside the egg and there was a super bouncy ball. At the farm, Dora & Boots see Tico who knew where 3 of the eggs were hidden. Tico tells them that there was an egg by the animals that say oink-oink. And it was the pigs. the pigs move over to reveal an egg. Then, Tico tells them there was another egg by the animals that say moo-moo. It was the cows and the calves move over to reveal another egg. Finally, Tico tells them that there was one more egg and it was by the animals they say meow-meow. It was the cat and there were kittens located at the top of the interior of the barn. Tico goes over to the cat and kittens. The cat pushes the egg over the edge and Tico catches it. Dora & Boots found the 3 eggs at the barn and had a look at them one at a time. One egg had a box of crayons. One egg had a flashlight and one egg a toy train. So far, Dora & Boots found 11 eggs. Now all they had to do was go to Abuela's house to hunt for the big yellow egg. They find it and it rolls toward them. Benny, Isa & Tico were amazed on how they found the big yellow egg. Dora's family come out and saw all the eggs they have collected. Dora & her friends counted the eggs to make sure that they had all 12 eggs. They counted in Spanish. After that, the big yellow egg gets opened. It was raining treats and there were plenty for everyone. And that's where Dora & Boots went on a special egg hunt. Trivia *This episode is Easter-themed and aired around Easter of 2003. *Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice in this episode. *This is the 45th episode of the show. *Dora's voice is officially starting to get autotuned a bit more. Character Find Boots Gallery Cool glasses.png duck pond.png egg hunting.png Egg Hunt.png Party.jpg ending.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2003